Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater attachment method for attaching a water heater body of a water heater to a wall surface, and a water heater attachment structure for attaching the water heater body of the water heater to the wall surface, by using an attachment member provided at a rear end of an upper surface of the water heater body.
Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication H2-7446 (JP-UM-A-2-7446), for example, discloses a complex-type combustor which includes an air supply and exhaust pipe on a rear surface of a case that houses a water heating heat exchanger and a bath reheating heat exchanger. This type of combustor introduces and exhausts air from and to the outside via the air supply and exhaust pipe. The case of the complex-type combustor is generally attached to an inner surface (inner wall surface) of a wall of a house or building. The air supply and exhaust pipe is inserted through a wall through hole penetrating the wall of the house or building, and projects to the outside of the house or building.
Similarly to the foregoing complex-type combustor, a type of water heater includes piping such as an air supply and exhaust pipe communicating with the interior of a water heater body and projecting rearward from a rear surface of the water heater body to the outside of the house or building. For attaching this type of water heater to the inner wall surface, an attachment member provided at a rear end of an upper surface of the water heater body is fastened to the inner wall surface with screws, and the piping is inserted through a wall through hole penetrating the wall of the house or building.
At the time of attachment of the water heater to the inner wall surface, the water heater body needs to be held and pressed against the inner wall surface. Since the water heater body is a heavy unit, it is difficult to attach the water heater to the inner wall surface by an ordinary person who is not a skilled person, such as a general purchaser. In addition, while holding and pressing the water heater body against the inner wall surface, it is difficult to visually recognize the wall through hole provided behind the water heater body. In this case, there is a possibility that the piping projecting from the rear surface of the water heater body collides with the wall surface, and thus the piping may be broken. Therefore, there has been a need for a water heater easily attachable to the wall surface.